One of These Mornings
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Jack no quiere pensar. Pensarlo, es dejar que el pánico de estar lejos de él, de sentirse lejos de él, lo aplaste por dentro. Pensarlo incluso es peor que haber vuelto de la muerte...


**Disclaimer**: nada de Torchwood me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de quienes corresponda: creadores, productores, directores y guionistas. No hay lucro aquí. El único fin es del entretenimiento.

* * *

**Advertencia**: temporada uno. Spoilers: post _"El fin del mundo"_ y uno pequeñísimo de _"Capitán Jack Harkness"_.

**Género**: drama y angst.

**Pairing**: en su mayoría Jack/Ianto.

**Notas**: mi primer —intento— de fic sobre Torchwood que surgió en medio de un hiatus sin fecha de caducidad XD. Sinceramente espero que les guste.

* * *

**One of These Mornings**

**

* * *

**

Fue después que medio Cardiff exigieran explicaciones —más bien culpables— y amenazaran de muerte a todo su equipo, no tan estúpidos como para desafiar al único hombre del siglo 21 a prueba de balas. Fue después de querer dejar todo atrás y meterse en la TARDIS con el Doctor o regresar a los años cuarenta a retomar el beso húmedo y triste con el _verdadero_ Capitán Jack Harkness.

Fue después del _Abaddon_ que Jack lo siente por dentro. Algo ha cambiado y zigzaguea en su cabeza. Lo atormenta con ideas que es mejor no detenerse a pensar.

Mientras la puerta metálica gira sobre los engranajes que pesan toneladas abriéndole paso, las luces de neón están prendidas, los weevil están sedados y la fisura del tiempo sin aparente actividad la situación frente a Jack es bastante ilógica, por más que eso sea Torchwood y haya de todo —hasta un pterodáctilo vivo— menos lógica. Quizá esté un poco desencajado todavía y no entienda muy bien de qué va la cosa. Casi es devorado por un demonio gigantesco, sentirse desencajado es lo más normal del mundo al menos dentro del mundo de Jack.

Es que Cardiff se pudo ir a la mierda y su Capitán casi _haber muerto _y sin embargo nada ha cambiado. Allí están _ellos_ con el mismo entusiasmo del primer día como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Algo conmocionados y temblorosos. Nadie habla del tema. O puede que realmente no importe el modo en el que muera ni todas las veces que lo haga, que sufra secuelas después de cada muerte. Todos saben que Jack está bien, o que va a estar bien. Seguirá adelante, todo será una anécdota, un mal sueño. Es el Capitán, no es humano pero es Jack Harkness: fuerte e inmortal. Y ya está, se terminó. Está vivo, es lo único que importa y no interesa que el lento proceso de _volver a la vida_ sea más complicado que eso. En realidad nunca es sencillo y le duele… terriblemente.

Sin embargo algo no es exactamente igual que antes. Un suave murmullo le susurra cosas entre los pitidos de las máquinas y el zumbido de la corriente eléctrica pasando por los tubos de luz.

_Un día de estos todo terminará…_

Jack sacude la cabeza ahuyentando esa idea. Vaya momento para estar pesando en cosas que profesan futuros inciertos y pérdidas inevitables cuando ha vuelto de la muerte dos veces seguidas. Quizá sea eso, está susceptible y nada más. Tiene ganas de brindar con agua por la victoria, porque está entero en una sola pieza y porque ve a Gwen con su enorme sonrisa reafirmándole lo que ya es un hecho: está vivo _de nuevo_.

Gwen no se rindió a perderlo después del Abaddon por más que Tosh insistiera en _dejarlo ir_ y Owen que el coma sería permanente. Ellos no sabían el secreto de Jack pero ella _accidentalmente_ lo supo desde siempre. Al gigante corazón de Gwen no se le podía ocultar secretos y como fuere fue su corazón el que le ayudó a volver, por la fuerza inexplicable de apego mutuo, por la humanidad tan pura que contiene. Le hizo entender que si dentro de Torchwood cuidar una fisura espacio—temporal por la cual cruzarse desde 1940 hasta el siglo 21 simplemente abriendo una puerta es absolutamente normal, volver a la vida después de estar _casi_ muerto sólo para pedir perdón también lo es.

_Perdón_ por lastimarte, estaba celoso.

_Perdón_ por apuntarte con un arma.

_Perdón_ por lo de Rhys.

Tosh repara los aparatos destruidos por la colisión de la fisura y Owen arruga el ceño insistiendo que no pierda tiempo en enmendar un montón de chatarra. Cruel y despótico continúa aventándola fuera de sus sentimientos. Owen sabe que Tosh lo sabe: tuvo sexo con Gwen y volvería a tenerlo, no cambiará lo que tiene de mujeriego. Eso le motivó a olvidar un poco las pérdidas _—_incluso las más recientes_—_ y también a no involucrarse con nadie otra vez.

…_un día de estos todo lo que ves y lo que tocas, lo que es y será, no existirá… _

Un día la alarma volverá a sonar. Jack tomará las llaves del auto y conducirá por las calles de Cardiff sin nadie en el asiento del acompañante monitoreando las rutas del nuevo weevil. No habrá un nuevo compañero preguntando por qué demonios hay un pterodáctilo volando por el techo. Suzie, Tosh y Owen se negaron a la locura de tener uno en Torchwood mientras esquivaban el aleteo territorial del animal _(…eso no es un pterodáctilo ¿cierto?...) _Owen negaba con la cabeza y como hombre de ciencia prefirió creer que el pterodáctilo era una especie de holograma de última tecnología proyectando la imagen exacta de un pterodáctilo vivo —y extinto— con el fin de ahuyentar a los intrusos que quisieran violar la seguridad del laboratorio_. _

Pero Jack sabe que un día de estos, cuando eso suceda, el siglo 21 habrá dejado de existir.

Una parte de Jack se reconforta. Habrá muchas cosas nuevas y otras habrán sobrevivido a su olvido. Torchwood es una de ellas y suplica que al menos así sea. Como la mismísima TARDIS seguirá funcionando enterrada en medio de Cardiff. Piensa en el Doctor, otra rareza inmortal que también sobrevivirá al paso de las eras. El Doctor nunca le abandonará y cuando desee huir hacia otra aventura que los orille al otro extremo del universo queriendo olvidar que lo ha perdido todo _otra vez_, allí estará él esperándolo con la puerta de la TARDIS abierta.

Pero Jack no encuentra confort en esa idea. Cuando el siglo 51 haya llegado nadie sabrá que en el 21 comandó héroes anónimos que han salvado la humanidad con arrojo y sudor.

Que una vez llevó un pterodáctilo al laboratorio y Tosh y Suzie estaban muy preocupadas en que a partir de entonces deberían turnarse para alimentar a la _mascota_ y hacer que el chico nuevo que iba a trabajar con ellos —que le había ayudado a cazar al dinosaurio— se sintiera a gusto en ese mundo 'ultra secreto' absurdo y peligroso de Torchwood.

Que Tosh está de rodillas sobre un montón de cables y el cabello le tapa por completo el rostro. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos que nadie nota. Se siente desvalorizada y busca en la tecnología de vanguardia métodos alternativos que rellenen los abismos de su alma. Aísla su mundo con cables, micrófonos y planos sobre los cuales ocupar mucho tiempo para no pensar que Owen nunca se da cuenta que está llorando.

Que Owen, mano derecha en el timón de Torchwood luego de la traición de Suzie, se comporta como un idiota. Nadie en el siglo 51 le dirá a Tosh que no llore, el corazón de Owen nunca ha sido un misterio. Cuando el recuerdo de su esposa deje de mellarle el alma la amará como lo merece.

Que _Gwen_, la hermosa Gwen de inagotable espíritu, apenas llegada descubrió que en Torchwood guardan cadáveres de compañeros de todas las sedes anteriores, mujeres robóticas con sed de conquista y exterminio mundial, manos amputadas en jarros que transportan a otras dimensiones, guantes metálicos que reviven muertos, un weevil que te comería de postre y un pterodáctilo domesticado, y que también hay un milagro _eternamente _vivo en ese lugar al cual le ganó un pedazo de corazón.

—¿Jack…?

Reconoce la voz que pronuncia su nombre con dulzura. Resulta ser la misma que le dibujó un camino de estrellas en medio de la oscuridad del coma cuando el mundo era una enorme mancha negra pegada a sus párpados cerrados.

_Ianto_.

Quién recordará a_ Ianto Jones_, el joven que en sus primeros días de trabajo lo miraba con una intensidad excitante e imprimía un código secreto bajo esa mirada azul que Jack debía descifrar. Que bajaba las pestañas sonrojado, como si una ola de calor le hubiera pegado de frente, cada vez que le pillaba los pensamientos. _Ianto_, el furtivo amante que temía de todas esas cosas raras que suceden a veces y no podía esconderlas en cajones ni etiquetarlas. Olvidarse de ellas. Barrerlas, meterlas bajo la alfombra y ¡puff! que desaparezcan. _Ianto_, el corazón lastimado que se tragaba las lágrimas y fingía las sonrisas, esquivaba miradas, mantenía las formas frías y cordiales, concentrándose en el trabajo, colaborando en las misiones con el resto del equipo, sintiéndose a un costado. _Castigado_. Confundido al querer odiar a Jack por lo sucedido con _Lisa_ entre sentimientos revueltos que han crecido autómatas desde el primer encuentro con pterodáctilo de por medio.

Jack se da la vuelta, expectante. La necesidad de verlo es intensa. Casi desesperada. Lo ha extrañado tanto.

Ianto lo besa posesivo y desesperado sujetándole con más fuerza de la necesaria los pliegues de su abrigo militar. Había aprendido, no una sino dos veces, que basta un segundo para perder todo lo que creyó que duraría para siempre y que luego no le quedaría más nada, porque Jack _estaba_ muerto y él se sentía igual por dentro. Ianto no supo el secreto, Jack nunca se lo había dicho pero no importaba demasiado. Eso es Torchwood y nunca tienen el tiempo para ser sincero. No importa de cuál familia vienes, si tienes amigos, con quién te acuestas, por qué estás llorando. Al día siguiente vuelves al trabajo porque hay alienígenas en Cardiff y cazarlos es la única prioridad.

_Lo lamento tanto, Ianto_.

_Un día de estos a él también lo perderás…_

Jack no quiere pensar en eso. Pensarlo, es dejar que el pánico de _estar lejos_ de él, de _sentirse_ lejos de él, lo aplaste por dentro. Pensarlo incluso es peor que haber vuelto de la muerte. Es como haber vuelto sólo para esperar verlo morir sentado en su escritorio sin mover un dedo. Le da vértigo el agujero que se le abre en el alma y mientras reprime las lágrimas se enfurece.

Arrastra a Ianto sin despegarse de sus labios hasta la oficina ejerciendo sobre su boca un indomable sentido de propiedad. No necesita que ninguna estúpida voz del subconsciente le diga que hasta que se apague el sol, los océanos se sequen, la Tierra deje de girar, permanecerá destinado a ver cómo lo pierde y después de ello a continuar escapando _—_o viajando_— _en la Tierra o en cualquier otro planeta, época o galaxia. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Jack cierra los ojos, los párpados pesan toneladas. Nunca le dolió tanto la idea de _soltar_ a Ianto, ése novato que necesitaba un traje. _Uno negro_, porque el negro le queda estupendo. Nunca duele tanto _dejarle ir_ con su traje negro, más su perfecto acento galés, más sus ojos azules, equivaliendo a un Ianto Jones _absolutamente_ follable que nadie en el siglo 51 jamás conocerá.

Amarlo y luego perderlo es un riesgo inevitable.

Y nunca es más justo el precio que Jack debe pagar por ser inmortal. Un punto fijo en el tiempo y espacio. Un error que nunca debió ser.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
